


You Belong to Me, Both of You

by angstysilver



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstysilver/pseuds/angstysilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared aren't handling Jeff's absence very well.  I guess this is what happens when he finds out.  Inspired by a tumblr gif linked in notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me, Both of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this, thank you tumblr. http://icametoo.tumblr.com/post/66489920486
> 
> Unbeta'd, and quickly written so please excuse mistakes.
> 
> Btw, I haven't forgotten about Love You To Pluto and Back, just had to get this out.

At first Jared wasn’t sure what woke him out of such a peaceful slumber. After picking Jeff up from his late flight in from LA, the three of them had been too exhausted to do anything but immediately crash into bed. Since he’d started filming Extant, it had become almost impossible for the three of them to find a weekend together. Neither he nor Jensen was coping well, but Jared was taking it the hardest – eating only when Jensen was around to force the issue and only sleeping when exhaustion caused him to crash. It wasn’t that Jared wasn’t happy with Jensen – far from it – it was just that Jeff had managed to lock into place in their relationship to complete it in a way Jared and Jensen hadn’t known it needed. With Jeff finally with them, both he and Jensen had fallen into the restful sleep they’d had in months.

So Jared was confused when he awoke and knew without opening his eyes that he was alone in bed. He frowned and stretched before a soft groan made him blink his eyes open. He stared blearily at the scene before him, sure he was still dreaming.

Jeff sat in the plush black chair he insisted they keep in their room so Jared could put on his shoes in the morning without tripping over his own feet. Only, now it was pulled up close to the bed. Jeff’s legs were splayed out before him and Jensen’s naked form knelt between them. Jared could see the profile of Jensen swallowing Jeff’s cock with the older man’s hand fisted into the short, sleep-spiked hair to guide him. Jared groaned and felt his own stir, heartily showing interest in the sight.

Jeff’s eyes drifted over to him. “Mornin’, sweetheart.” His deep grumble shot straight to Jared’s groin. Jared reached out a hand to touch the rippling muscles in Jensen’s back as he bobbed his head. But he realized they were just out of reach and Jeff’s voice stopped him when he made a move to roll out of bed. “No, you stay on the bed.” His grip tightened on Jensen’s hair when the younger man tried to look over to see what Jared was doing.

Groaning, Jared flopped back on the bed, eyes still tracking the slide of Jensen’s lips along the thick shaft. Fully erect now, Jared trailed a hand down his torso towards his gray boxer shorts.

“Don’t touch, Jared,” Jeff’s voice cracked like a whip.

Jared whimpered. “Why?”

“Why the fuck do you think?” He gritted out and Jensen made a soft sound before Jeff loosened his hold on the blonde locks, smoothing a hand through in an apology before continuing. “I spoke to you both multiple times a day asking if you were alright. You both assured me that you were fine. Come home last night to you both pale, thin, and exhausted.” His dark eyes bored into Jared’s and he felt guilt wash over him, not something he was used to feeling while watching Jensen suck dick. “I’m not pleased,” Jeff concluded.

“S-sorry,” Jared stammered as his hips gave an involuntary stutter. “Didn’t wanna worry you.”

“Shut up, Jared,” Jeff commanded darkly. “That’s what he said, too.” He inclined his head to Jensen. He used his grip to gently pull Jensen away, lips sliding off the fat head with an obscenely wet pop. “And now look at him.” He urged Jensen to look in Jared’s direction.

Jared gasped at the full lips, parted, spit-slick, and swollen red. And at Jensen’s pupils blown so wide that Jared could barely see the irises that he knew turned a rich moss green when he was turned on. Jensen blinked at him through an arousal-induced haze and his tongue snuck out to run along his lips. The desperate hold he had on Jeff’s thighs led Jared to believe he’d also been warned not to touch himself and Jared wondered just how long this had been going on before he woke up. The through made his cock throb in his shorts and his hips jerked up.

Jeff gave a low chuckle at Jared’s obvious arousal before turning his attention back to Jensen, stroking a thumb across his bottom lip. “Keep going, darlin’.”

And so Jared watched as Jensen swallowed him down again. He gripped the bedspread to keep from shoving the heel of his hand against his throbbing dick. 

Jensen pulled back and sucked hungrily on the tip, no doubt rubbing his tongue against the vein running along the underside. Jeff let his head fall back. “Shit, baby, that fucking mouth of yours.” Jared squeezed his eyes shut against the sexy whiskey-gravel voice but they popped open on the own volition when Jensen started making greedy little sounds around the shaft.

Jared could see the way he locked his jaw and gritted his teeth that Jeff was getting close. It was just then that he lifted Jensen up, spun him around and deposited him on his lap before either of the younger men realized he was moving. Jensen made a small dazed sound of surprise before he melted back against Jeff’s chest, pressing his back against the hard length of Jeff’s cock. Jared watched in stunned silence as Jeff used his knees to spread and hold Jensen’s apart. He could see Jensen’s dick standing red and angry, arching proudly toward his stomach. Jared licked his lips at the thought of getting it into his mouth.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Jeff whispered as if reading his mind. He ghosted his hands along Jensen’s sides. Jensen gripped the arms of the chair as his abs rippled in response to the touch and his eyes found Jared’s. 

Jared moaned his agreement, cock pushing desperately against the moistened fabric of his shorts.

Jeff’s fingers skittered across Jensen’s nipples and he made a whining sound in the back of his throat that Jared had never heard from him before. “Easy,” Jeff soothed and placed a soft kiss to the skin behind Jensen’s ear. “Relax, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” His eyes flickered to Jared’s. “You never get to see him like this, do you? Needy and strung out. Waiting for me to let him come.” 

Jared shivered as Jeff spoke and ran his hands along the inside of Jensen’s thighs, causing him to arch, trying to coax Jeff into touching his aching dick. But Jeff resisted and started rubbing soothing circles into the pale flesh with his thumbs. Jensen spread his legs and started gently writhing.

It was true, Jared had never seen Jensen like this. He was always the one in control, slowing drawing Jared out until he was a whimpering, begging mess. Even when Jeff was with them, it was the two older men pushing Jared to his limits.

Jeff spoke again and Jared began to wonder if he was so lost in lust that he was actually vocalizing his thoughts. “Usually Jensen’s making you writhe and moan his name before he sinks that beautiful dick of his into that perfect tight hole of yours.” Jensen moaned in his lap and Jared whimpered. “He likes to secretly prove all those fans wrong who think you top just because you’re bigger than him. Isn’t that right, baby?” he whispered into Jensen’s ear. But the way Jensen’s eyes were glassed over Jared guessed the blonde was far beyond understanding what was being said. “But, what you both seem to have forgotten is that I’m the one in control here. You don’t get to lie to me. You belong to me.” He stared at Jared. “Both of you.”

Jared opened his mouth to readily agree when Jeff started rolling Jensen’s dusky nipples between his fingers. Jensen moaned open-mouthed, head lolling back onto Jeff’s shoulder, and seemed caught between wanting to press back against Jeff’s cock and press his hips up in desperate search of friction that wasn’t there. A deep flush covered his entire body and his hips started thrusting forward in a tempo Jared distinctly recognized. When Jeff started a relentless repetition of bite-suck-lick at the spot where Jensen’s neck met his shoulder, Jared knew it wouldn’t be long. Jensen started chanting Jeff’s name and Jared had never heard him sound so completely wrecked. Sure enough, Jensen’s cock, which had been twitching and jerking with want, went impossibly still and straining, while Jensen’s back arched and his grip on the chair turned white-knuckled. Jared would swear he stayed like for a full minute before giving a broken shout, hips suddenly pushing up into the air as his dick pumped out the first string of cum, spraying it up onto his chest. He collapsed back onto Jeff’s chest while his body continued to shudder, cum still pumping out onto his stomach as he whimpered.

“So good, so good, baby boy,” Jeff praised when Jensen slowly started to come down. He held to the boneless body against his chest and kissed his neck.

Jared writhed on the bed, panting, and gripping the sheets in an effort not to wrap his fingers around his dick at the sight of his strong, stoic boyfriend coming untouched while sitting spread on Jeff’s lap. He couldn’t take anymore.

“Jeff, p-please,” He begged, his cock pulsing wildly. “Please, I need to – I can’t-” His hole clenched in need. “Need you, so empty, please, please!” He babbled, unsure which of them he was begging.

“Stop talking,” Jeff demanded. Jensen watched him through heavily-lidded eyes and his dick gave a half-hearted twitch of interest at Jared’s pleading. “You saw how good Jensen was. Don’t you disappoint me, now.” Jared bit his lip at the idea of disappointing the man. “We have so much planned for you today, don’t we Jen?” The younger man hummed in agreement, seemingly still too blissed out for speech. Jeff seemed more than happy to continue on his own. “I think Jen mentioned something about wanting your lips stretching around his dick while I licked you open.”

Jared arched up, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the mental image. 

“And I wanted to hear you choking on it when I finally plunged in balls deep and fucked you into the mattress nice and hard the way you like it.”

Jared was practically vibrating with need and his fingers flexed in the covers. His chest heaved in a dry sob that sounded like a blend between Jensen and Jeff. Somehow, he heard Jeff’s voice over the blood roaring in his ears.

“Come, Jared, now.”

The air was punched out of him as his abs contracted tightly, causing his body to bow up off the bed. He tried unsuccessfully to gasp in a breath when the first blast of cum darkened the fabric of his underwear. His mouth opened in a soundless shout while his body continued to convulse beyond his control and his vision dimmed around the edges.  
Jared blinked to find his head resting against Jensen’s shoulder, eyes level with the dark bruise Jeff had sucked into the skin. He gave a tired moan at the loose, liquid feeling in his limbs.

Jeff glanced up from where he was cleaning Jared off with a wet rag. “You back with us, sweetheart?”

Jared nodded and felt Jensen’s large hand rubbing circles at the small of his back. “You did so well, baby.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Jeff climbed up the bed and settled against Jared’s back, throwing an arm across the two and gathering them close. “You both did.”


End file.
